This invention relates to an apparatus for the manipulation of probes, particularly measuring and sampling probes, that can be coupled to a vertically adjustable probe lance, which apparatus includes a supporting frame that is pivotable into any one of several operating positions about a stationary frame axis parallel to the lance axis. The frame is composed of, going from top to bottom, a centering funnel which is capable of being unfolded, or opened, a lifting carriage vertically slidable on the supporting frame, a probe holding clamp attached to the carriage, a separation device and a sample holding clamp. The separation device is pivotable between the two holding clamps about a pivot axis parallel to the frame axis.
A manipulation apparatus of the type described above, which constitutes a manipulator that permits monitoring of a smelt contained in a metallurgical vessel by means of measuring probes and sampling probes for the measurement of temperatures/bath status or for sampling, is described in FRG-OS No. 30 44 609 A1. In addition to the probe lance serving as a transport arrangement, a magazine and, under certain circumstances, a receiving device such as a discharge funnel, are associated with the manipulation apparatus. The receiving device receives the sampling head disconnected from the sampling probe and directs it to a laboratory room for testing.
The stored probes can be removed individually from the magazine, which is composed of magazine sections arranged next to each other longitudinally, and can be carried to a receiving position parallel to the lance axis. In the latter position, they can be taken over by the manipulation apparatus by operating the centering funnel, which functions simultaneously as a centering clamp, and the probe holding clamp, at least when the apparatus assumes the magazine position adapted to the receiving position. The manipulation apparatus can then be pivoted to a measuring position in which the axis of the firmly clamped probe coincides at least substantially with the lance axis.
To couple the probe, the probe lance seized and guided by the centering funnel is immobilized on the way down to the probe as soon as it has travelled about two thirds of the required coupling distance. Subsequently to that, the coupling procedure is completed as the probe is moved toward the probe lance by the raising of the lifting carriage with the probe holding clamp attached thereto. Before raising the probe, the centering funnel, which is not vertically adjustable with respect to the supporting frame, must be unfolded.
The coupling movement sequences described are time-consuming and demanding with respect to control technology: a short coupling time is particularly desirable so that probes can be exchanged as rapidly as possible and the measuring movements required for the monitoring of the metallurgical vessel can be effected in rapid succession.
One further disadvantage of the known manipulation apparatus is that neither the sample holding clamp nor the probe holding clamp is attached pivotably to the supporting frame in a pivoting fashion. During sampling, the supporting frame must therefore effect several pivoting movements after separation of the sampling head first to move the sampling head toward the testing area and then, i.e. after pivoting back to the measuring position, to relieve the remaining probe through discharge into the metallurgical vessel. Several pivoting movements are also required when the remainder of the probe cannot be fed to the metallurgical vessel because of the associated pollution and must instead be removed via an additional down pipe.